


in my heart, there's room for two

by eunseo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jehan, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunseo/pseuds/eunseo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre, Enjolras, and Grantaire are each other's soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my heart, there's room for two

When Enjolras turned eighteen, he wasn't too interested in finding out what his soulmate tattoo said; he wasn't interested in the system, didn't believe that just because some words appeared on his body, that he'd fall in love with the person because it was destined to happen. He hated the idea that people might feel pressured to fall in love because of a tattoo. He liked free will, he liked choices, and having no say in who he was to be with for the rest of his life seemed like a curse. Regardless, he stood in front of the mirror, frowning when he saw two tattoos instead of one. There was one on each side of his ribcage; one in neat handwriting, the other a lazy scrawl, the letters coming together to make something that could almost be called calligraphy.

**"May I sit here?"**

**"Well-thought out and childishly optimistic."**

+

On Combeferre's eighteenth birthday, he was woken by his younger sister jumping on his bed.

"It's your birthday, 'Ferre! I wanna see your tattoo, can I see it?" She asked when his eyes opened.

"Good morning to you too, Amelie," he chuckled softly.

The young girl sighed dramatically, and threw herself down on his chest. "Good morning, 'Ferre." She smiled innocently. "Can I see your tattoo now?"

Combeferre hummed pensively, pretending to think about it. After a moment, during which Amelie had started poking his face, he replied. "I suppose you can."

"Yay!"

She promptly tore the blankets off Combeferre, her eyes widening at the tattoos on his stomach.

"You have two!"

"What?" He reached for his glasses on the nightstand then looked down at his torso to find two tattoos, one on top of the other above his belly button.

"You have two tattoos! Mom, 'Ferre has two tattoos!" She yelled, running out of the room.

Combeferre sighed quietly. He traced his index finger over the tattoos carefully, as if they might disappear.

**"Yeah, of course."**

**"Enjolras is one of my soulmates."**

+

When Grantaire woke up, his first thought was not "it's my birthday," but rather, "I think I'm gonna vomit," and true to instinct, he made it to the bathroom just in time to empty his stomach into the toilet.

After five minutes of laying on the cool bathroom tiles waiting for the nausea to dissipate, he brushed his teeth and drank a painkiller, then returned to the couch.

It wasn't until hours later, when Eponine came back from work with a cupcake and beer that he realized it was his birthday.

"Huh, I always thought I'd be the first one to forget my birthday," Eponine muttered. "Well, anyway, did you see your tattoo?"

"Tat-oh, right. Uh... I'll be right back," he said, walking to the bathroom. He heard Eponine laugh behind him.

"Alright, birthday boy, but you better show it to me."

"I might," Grantaire replied, smiling.

"I showed you mine!" (Eponine's was on the back of her neck. It read "I like your shirt" in small, curly letters. It used to be hidden by her long hair, before she got a pixie cut.) Grantaire laughed quietly before closing the bathroom door.

Grantaire took off his sweater first, and looked down at his torso before he noticed there were two tattoos that were not there the night before. There was one on each of his forearms, two simple sentences in neat handwriting.

**"What'd you think?"**

**"And who's the other one?"**

+

Enjolras met Combeferre at the school library two days into finals week. He'd been working on his second essay of the day and the sun had set about two hours prior, but he hardly noticed. He'd already drank three cups of coffee, since the night before he'd gone to sleep ridiculously late and woken up early.

He was halfway through with the essay when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around to face a guy about his age, black-rimmed glasses framing his face. He had tan skin, and dark brown eyes. His chestnut hair was cut short and formed short curls. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks because, yes, he was staring but he couldn't seem to stop.

"May I sit here?" Combeferre gestured to the seat beside Enjolras.

Enjolras' breath hitched in his throat at the question, and the tattoo on his right ribcage started itching.

"Yeah, of course."

Combeferre's eyes widened then he smiled broadly and sat next to Enjolras.

"I'm Combeferre," he said, stretching his hand out.

"Enjolras," the blonde replied, shaking his hand.

In between conversations, they worked on their papers, and by the time they said goodbye, they'd agreed to have lunch together the next day.

(Enjolras questioned his integrity later that night because while he hated the tattoo system, Combeferre was beautiful and intelligent and gentle. He reasoned that though Combeferre was his soulmate, he still had the choice to cancel the lunch date.) (Not that he would.)

+

"So, since you're my soulmate I should probably tell you that you're not my only soulmate."

Combeferre smiled at Enjolras and thought about his second tattoo. "I know. You're not my only soulmate, either."

+

The first time Grantaire saw Combeferre, Combeferre was behind the library, comforting a guy he vaguely recognized from his art class.

Combeferre was silent, letting the guy- Courfey-something?- cry on his shoulder while he stroked his hair calmly, though there was a sadness in his eyes that told Grantaire he wished he could do more.

Grantaire didn't approach the pair, but he fell a little bit in love with Combeferre's tenderness.

+

The first time Grantaire saw Enjolras, he was staging a protest and yelling about the university's blatant refusal to make gender neutral bathrooms.

Personally, Grantaire felt like the beautiful young blond leader was wasting his time since the school board was too ignorant to even think about making gender neutral bathrooms. Still, there was something about the fury in the man's eyes that made him listen for longer than he would usually care to.

He didn't talk to Enjolras that day, but he fell a little bit in love with his passion.

+

The only reason Grantaire was going to the Les Amis de l'ABC meeting was because Jehan could be absolutely terrifying when they wanted to be.

Grantaire may be miserable a lot of the time, but he valued his life, so he agreed to go (Eponine had also asked him to go. She was also incredibly terrifying).

They got there a little late, Enjolras had already started his speech. Grantaire's eyes widened when he saw both Combeferre and Enjolras at the front, but remained quiet. They sat in the back with Eponine until the meeting was finished and everyone broke off into their own conversations, at which point Jehan told him everyone's names.

"The guy that just talked is Enjolras, he's the leader of the group," they pointed at Enjolras, then at Combeferre, "and Combeferre, the second in command and Enjolras' soulmate," Grantaire nodded trying not to let his disappointment show, because _of course they're soulmates_ , of course two beautiful, intelligent, righteous people would be meant to be together. "That's Courfeyrac, he's in our art class. That's Marius, Courfeyrac's soulmate, Cosette- she's not really a member but she's friends with Courfeyrac so she shows up sometimes- Bahorel, Feuilly, and Joly and Bossuet, who are soulmates with the barista, Musichetta."

When Jehan finished, Cosette walked over to their table and smiled brightly.

"Jehan, you're not gonna introduce me to your friends?" she asked teasingly, staring at Eponine, who was staring right back.

Jehan laughed softly. "Cosette, these are Grantaire and Eponine."

Cosette nodded, smiling at Eponine. "I like your shirt."

Grantaire stared at Eponine, his lips twitching up into a smile when he saw Eponine's wide eyes.

"I like yours too," she replied softly, blushing slightly.

Cosette's smile widened, and she uttered a quiet "oh," before sitting down next to Eponine.

"So, Grantaire, I should introduce you to Enjolras, he loves meeting new members," Jehan said, clearly wanting to give the girls privacy.

"I've never seen her blush before," Grantaire said, putting his hand to his chest dramatically. "I can't believe I got to see that. I feel so blessed," he continued, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"They grow up so fast," Jehan said, playing along.

They reached Enjolras' table where he and Combeferre had been talking before Combeferre went to get water for the both of them.

"'Jolras?" The leader looked up, looking at the pair in interest. "This is Grantaire, a friend of mine." Enjolras smiled at him.

"What'd you think?" he asked, referring to his speech.

"Well-thought out and childishly optimistic," Grantaire replied easily.

After a moment, they realized what the other had said.

"Oh, fuck," they said in unison.

They stared at each other in surprise, unaware of Combeferre who returned with two bottles of water.

"'Ferre, this is my friend, Grantaire."

Combeferre looked at the curly haired man, then Enjolras.

"...What did I miss?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Enjolras is one of my soulmates," Grantaire replied breathlessly, his expression one of disbelief.

Combeferre recognized the words immediately and smirked. "And who's the other one?"

Grantaire's head snapped up at the words. "You're my soulmates? The two of you?"

"It would appear so," Enjolras replied thoughtfully.

No one noticed Jehan slowly backing away.

+

A few days later, the three of them went on their first date, but all too soon, the night was over, and they were getting ready to say goodbye.

"Would you like to spend the night with us?" Combeferre asked after Grantaire hugged both of them.

"Just to sleep," Enjolras added quickly, noticing Grantaire's slightly panicked expression (they had agreed to take things slow, since Enjolras and Combeferre had known each other much longer than either had known Grantaire).

Grantaire's panicked expression disappeared, replaced by a shy smile.

"I'd like that, yes."

+

"Good night, 'Taire," Enjolras mumbled sleepily, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

Combeferre, Grantaire, and Enjolras were laying on the king sized bed in Combeferre and Enjolras' apartment. Combeferre's chest was pressed to Grantaire's back, his arms wrapped around the artist's waist, while Enjolras was snuggled into Grantaire's chest.

"Good night," he replied, kissing the top of Enjolras' head.

Grantaire couldn't sleep. Enjolras' nose was against to the crook of his neck, and he could feel Combeferre's face pressed against the space between his shoulder blades. He was content, _so content_.

But there was something strange about being so joyful, and Grantaire couldn't help like he should be waiting for the ball to drop, for something to ruin his happiness.

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered to no one, putting one hand on top of one of Combeferre's as he played idly with Enjolras' hair with the other one.

"I thought you'd gone to sleep," Combeferre mumbled against his back, his arms tightening around Grantaire's waist.

"I couldn't."

The other man sighed. "Grantaire," the artist shut his eyes. There it was, the ball was about to- "this wasn't luck. You deserve us, as much as we deserve you. I wish we could express to you how happy we are that you're here, that you're with us," he finished softly, one of his fingers tracing patterns against his stomach.

"Combeferre," Grantaire whispered turning to face him, a little desperation in his voice. He was amazed by how Combeferre knew exactly what he needed.

Combeferre used one hand to cup Grantaire's cheek, and kissed him gently until they separated for air.

He stroked Grantaire's cheekbone with his thumb and said simply, "you deserve this."

 

 


End file.
